Anna's Nightmare
by vinjhup
Summary: Anna goes into Elsa's bedroom one day shaky and frightened after a very bad dream and Elsa takes it upon herself to comfort her frightened little sister. Another installment in my series about teenage Elsa and child Anna. No pairings for very very obvious reasons.


**A/N: This was a request by Protoestrella1 that actually sounded really nice so I finally had time to actually write it. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Also this does mean that I will take requests for anymore prompts or whatever that you guys would like me to make.**

Thunder was never a big fear for Elsa. To be honest it was actually a bit exciting. That bright flash of lightning that signified its grand entrance, that low, powerful rumble similar to that of a lion's roar, it was captivating. And it was the perfect cadence for her to fall asleep to.

The only problem was that she couldn't fucking go to sleep.

Elsa groaned in frustration as she turned to her side, there was a frown plastered on her face and her eyes were so tightly shut that it looked almost painful. It probably was too. She just had to stay perfectly still and soon she would be asleep! That didn't sound too hard. All she had to was stay perfectly still. Perfectly. Still.

She couldn't believe it, this was actually working. She could feel eyelids getting heavy and the first instances of sleep were finally dawning on her. She just let her body relax and let the feeling of calmness wash over her.

"Elsa?"

Her eyes snapped wide open at the sound of her name. She should have been downright irritated at someone waking her from her attempts at going to sleep but the way the voice called out her name, so desperate and frightened, that she resorted to softly calling out towards the small figure that had appeared at her door, "Anna?"

The scared little girl slowly made her way towards Elsa's bed, feet shuffling on the carpet beneath her, "Did-did I wake you?"

Elsa slowly got up from her bed, "Actually no. I haven't been able to go to sleep at all tonight."

Anna spoke in such a quiet, frail voice that Elsa almost didn't hear her, "You too?"

Another benefit of the lightning was that it illuminated Elsa's dark room, even if only for a split second. But in that split second she noticed that Anna's eyes not only look tired, but also puffy and red. Had she been crying? She sat up straight, very worried now, and voiced her concern, "Anna...are you okay?"

Anna sniffled and gave her big sister the saddest look she had ever seen. "No." she squeaked out.

The way Anna said that word, as if it hurt to even speak, set off a blaring alarm in Elsa's head and she immediately got up off of her bed and knelt down, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. She felt Anna's shoulder move and her breath hitch, she had begun crying.

Instinctively, Elsa had pulled her little sister in tightly and felt tears immediately wet her shirt. But she didn't care. All she cared about right now was Anna and comforting her until she stopped crying. She rubbed a hand up and down her back and shushed her softly. It had been awhile since she had had to comfort her like this. "It's okay, Anna. It's alright." she kept repeating in a soothing, almost motherly tone.

She didn't stop until the girl in her arms had stopped shaking and the tears had stopped falling. Soon all she could hear was her little sister's shaky breathing trying to calm itself. After a bit of time she finally asked, "You okay now?"

She felt her sister nod against her chest and so she lightly pushed her off and looked at her with a warm smile, "What happened?"

Anna sniffled and rubbed her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. She looked at Elsa with those large green eyes of hers and practically whispered out, "I...I had a bad dream."

Normally Elsa would chide her little sister for waking her up for something like a bad dream. Usually it was a dream about spiders or monsters under her bed, mostly little kid stuff, and would send her back to bed with a warm hug and a ruffling of her already messy hair. But this time was different. Never had she ever seen Anna so unraveled, so affected by a nightmare, that she would break down crying. "What was it about?" Elsa asked.

"I d-dreamed..." Anna sounded like she was about to cry again the way her voice hitched once more and she looked up at her big sister with those sad eyes once more, "I dreamed that you died."

This statement brought out mixed reactions in Elsa. At first she was surprised at this. Anna had a nightmare about her dying, of all things that would put her in such a damaged emotional state this was it. She then felt sad and guilty. Even though it was obviously just a nightmare she felt guilty that her death was what caused Anna to barge into her room and start crying in front of her. Lastly, and most surprisingly, she felt flattered. It could have been any nightmare, anyone at all. But the nightmare that had caused Anna to seek her sister's warmth and comfort was a nightmare in which she died.

"What exactly happened in this dream, Anna?" she asked.

Anna hiccuped, "There was this mean, scary man that came into our house." Another hiccup. "And he came at you with the knife and..." Another hiccup, it was clear that this story was getting harder and harder to tell. "And then he..."

Elsa brought her sister in for another hug that Anna so desperately needed as she finally said it, "And then he _killed _you."

Elsa waited for the tears to start staining on her shirt once more but they never came. She guessed that Anna had run dry. She looked up at her so scared, and so frightened, as she continued, "And then he went after _me_!"

She pulled her little sister in tighter. Just the way she looked, so shakened up by this entire situation, it was so gut-wrenching that she just wanted to do everything in her power to make Anna feel better again.

"Anna, it's okay. See look, I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing to be scared about. That will never ever happen in a million years and you know that."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, her voice still shaky.

Elsa nodded, "You know I would never let anything like that happen to you, right?"

"I know but..." Anna's voice was much more steady this time but it still had that air of uncertainty behind it.

"And besides..." she looked down at Anna with a comforting smile, "...you know that I would kick the butts of anyone who even _looked _at you the wrong way."

And there it was. That laugh. That adorable, cheerful laugh that told Elsa that everything was okay now. That Anna was okay. It was such a comforting sound, she would give up everything she ever owned if she could just hear that laugh everyday. For the first time that night Anna looked up at her not with fear, but with happiness. She was happy once more and that was a sign that Elsa had done her job.

Elsa had an idea that she knew would cheer up Anna for good, "Hey, you wanna sleep on my bed tonight?"

Her face lit up, the desired effect that Elsa was looking for, "Really?!"

Elsa nodded and gave Anna some room to move, she immediately bolted up off the floor and jumped onto her sister's bed, wrapping herself up in the covers.

Elsa giggled, "Hey come on, make some room for me too."

Anna turned around and stuck her tongue out at her big sister, but even so she complied and scooted over.

She got back onto her bed and smiled at her little sister. It was amazing how she had come into her room so shaken and frightened and now she was on her bed, happy and content.

"I love you, Elsa."

Those four words hit Elsa like a freight train. It tugged at her heartstrings because it was so unexpected, but also so truthful and so...nice. She wanted to hear that again and again and again. She wanted to be the best big sister anyone could ever have just so she could hear Anna say those four words that were bringing a tear to her eye right now.

She wiped them off with her sleeve and stared back at Anna with the most heartfelt smile she could muster at...11:30 at night, "I love you too, Anna. Now come on get some rest. It's a school day tomorrow."

Anna giggled and rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine."

Elsa closed her eyes and found that she didn't have any trouble going to sleep.


End file.
